You'll Be With Me
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blaine x Kurt, They were so caught up, let the music do its duty to set them free.


_A/N: Hope you enjoy, let us Blurt fans take a breather right now from that episode. We all need it- I know my heart almost broke in two this week. _

**You'll Be With Me**

An upbeat song, pulsing through the blaring speakers makes him uneasy. Kurt looks through the large room that used to be known as the junior quarters. There were so many people swarming around the Dark setting, lights flashing making almost every face known.

Except one.

Kurt made his way through the crowd of familiar faces, searching for that one special glance that would make him fall again. He stopped where he believed was the middle of the dance floor, allowing the strobe lights the act as his guide.

Watching all the upperclassmen dancing so close and intimate, the bass shaking the floor, it was so _alive._ He felt like the only person not moving, and feared that he would get swallowed. He turned again, looking over his shoulder, eyes sadly mirroring his discouragement.

He wasn't going to be there.

Kurt _knew_ better.

He _thought_ he knew better.

The brunette was shorter than most of the males that were packing themselves in to the commons like sardines, making it nearly impossible to speed out of the uproar.

Kurt hitched his breath as some one slyly wrapped their arms around his waist. He turned his head, only to be pressed flush against a taller teen's chest, he smiled.

Now it was impossible for him to leave.

"Where do you think you're going so soon?" Blaine whispered huskily into Kurt's ear, pulling him into a sway as the beat had encouraged many to do so.

"I didn't think you'd be here, I thought you went home." The shorter of the two replied, trying to turn slightly, but the way Blaine had his arms holding him was making it difficult to move.

The subject was dropped as the song changed, making a quick transition from one beat to the next, making the last pulse seem slower. Blaine's hands were warm, gentle but firm; holding him like a cage.

Blaine had his right over his heart and left hand resting diagonal across his abdominal.

Kurt smiled as Blaine placed light kisses on the nape of his neck. Kurt placed his somewhat smaller hands over Blaine's; letting him know that he was in control. They were moving, off like two heart beats molding into one. The beat was loud and their actions kept Kurt's back glued to Blaine's chest.

Lyrics were serenading him in to the beat and their movement; it was the over whelming tension that made Kurt finally peel away from the taller teen. He turned looking at the teen, his face heating up a tenfold, seeing Blaine in such a different style. The skin that was shown made Kurt imagine all the potential heat that could have been shared. First of all, no product, so his hair was curly- he dressed himself in a half white tee, cutting off to show his abs, a long casual black vest with the pair of black dress pants that Kurt automatically knew it was David's by the loose fit.

Kurt shook his head, he knew he was drooling, but he couldn't help himself with a large amount of eye candy that was before him.

Blaine smiled, '_get in to my arms_' Kurt was told but the two prefects that smile number forty-five was the most common smiled that Blaine gave to Kurt on a regular basis. The shorter of the two smiled, encircling his hands around Blaine's neck drawing their bodies together.

They took that whole night to dance, to bring them together.

Closer together.

Nothing to part them.

The music was gone; all the teens were in their rooms.

Except for two.

Blaine was sitting before the fireplace, there was no glow but h had all the warmth that he needed. Kurt was curled to his side, sleeping soundly. He let his hand caress the skin that was ever so soft to the touch.

His phone vibrated.

_You had better gotten in his pants or have yourself a boyfriend for us to meet next time, or else you're father's going to maim you for missing your birthday.- Mom_

Blaine shook his head, silently chuckling as his kissed the boy's head ever so slightly.

_I might soon get the best birthday present of all- __Blaine_

"Sleep tight." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around the teen and let himself fall in to his dreams.


End file.
